


Paint Brushes

by igottoomuchwriting



Series: Israeli Davey Jacobs [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, Establish Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, davey is Israeli, idek man it seemed like a cool headcanon so I threw it in randomly, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Jack gives affection by touch and gifts. Davey gives affection by doing little things





	Paint Brushes

Jack was so happy to have David as his boyfriend. They met senior year of high school when David’s family had moved to Manhattan from Meadville. David had been struggling with trying to make new friends, as well as the added stress of different graduation requirements from New York state. 

Jack was in the Arabic 3 class, as he was interested in the language and was hoping that if he became fluent, he would be able to help immigrants and non-English speaking citizens feel more comfortable and at peace. Everyone told him Spanish would have been better, but he never listened. David was a TA in that class, and even though Jack was in a relationship with Katherine at the time, he still admired how handsome David was.

To Jack’s surprise, David was fluent in Arabic. When Jack was struggling with pronouncing a sentence, David sat next to him and walked him through the syllables. After that, Jack knew he wanted to be this boy’s friend.

They started hanging out at lunch, with Jack introducing him to all of his friends. It was a slow process, as David seemed to have a hard time opening up, but slowly he started talking more to them. Eventually he and Jack started hanging out by themselves outside of school, and Jack couldn’t help but glow whenever they got a chance to.

“I’m 100% Israeli,” David had said when Jack asked why he knew Arabic. “My parents came to the US when they were 25 years old. They met in a English class, and three years later, they had me and my sister.”

“Wait, ain’t Hebrew the most spoken language in Israel?” 

“Yeah. My parents were from a part that spoke primarily Arabic. I know some Hebrew, seeing as I’m Jewish and it's one of my parent's main languages and all that. They decided to teach us Arabic over Hebrew.”

David was there for Jack through everything, from when he and Katherine broke up to when people would make fun of him for being a foster kid. Jack tried to be there for David too, when some  _ nice  _ people would yell and harass David for wearing a kippah* in public, or when he didn’t know how to tell his friends that he can go to the Christmas party, but he really didn’t have the money to buy them all gifts.

They both decided to go to the same college, though they did not room together. Over the first two years, Jack started realizing that he had fell for his best friend. This caused panic and avoidance from the man until finally, one night when they were at a party, David got mad at him while he was drunk and kissed him.

Jack never let David live it down that he was both an angry and horny drunk.

Their relationship took off from there, and it was the best thing Jack could ever want. David was so smart and kind to Jack, and he never got mad when Jack wanted to talk over the phone or talk all the time.

David had said that Jack was the first boyfriend he had that 100% respected his boundaries. Jack was a very touchy person, and he loved to have at least some body part touching his significant other, whether it be holding hands, touching knees, or a simple hand on the lower part of his back. David liked the comfort too, but sometimes he would just not be feeling the touch, and Jack would step back and allow that. They would just walk side by side, or sit close enough where they would still be close but comfortable. Sometimes David would initiate the touch if he was feeling okay with it, and would tell Jack when he wasn’t.

In short, they worked great together. They cared for each other in ways that Jack never thought another person could care for him in his life. David would pamper him just as much as Jack would, but in his own way.

Jack is great at pampering people with touch and gifts. He will buy flowers, hold hands, buy that thing that David said he wanted three months ago. That’s how he showed affection.

David showed it in a different way. He usually did things for people, and was better at verbalizing it than Jack. When Jack would miss breakfast, David would take him out to lunch. If they were walking into a building together, David would sometimes hold the door open for him and let Jack go in first. He would carry Jack’s books, even if Jack could carry them all by himself, and he would give him his coat if he really wanted it. He would constantly tell Jack that he was doing well, or when they went on a date he would praise him none stop on how good he looked. 

It was all very new for Jack, but he didn’t mind it. 

Sometimes, Jack would have a really bad day. It could be that he got in a fight with Spot, class was bothering him, or he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He would text David that he was having a rough day, and David would talk to him and try to make him feel better as much as he could. It helped him get through the day before he could go home and paint to get out all of his emotions.

Now usually, he left his paint in a cup of water, or left out if he was mixing paint and then got distracted. He knew that he would have to leave the paint to soak and dry before he could start painting and that always put him in even more of a bad mood.   
At some point, he started noticing his paint would be clean. All of his paint brushes would be where they were, all clean and ready to use. Jack just assumed that he had done it the night or week before and didn’t remember cleaning them. He never found it odd when he was having a bad day and when he got home, all of his stuff was there for him to use. He never noticed that it was all clean when he specifically remembers leaving all his brushes out the night before from painting really late. 

It wasn’t until he came home early one day when he finally noticed.

\---

Jack’s day was shit. He failed his chemistry test, Spot and Race got in a fight and Spot decided to take his frustration out on Jack, and it had started raining, ruining the lab report that he had typed up the night before. 

In short, he was fuming.

There seemed to be at least one god looking down on him that day, as he last class of the day was canceled by the teacher. He just wanted to go home and either invite David over to take a nap or paint until late hours of the night. He hasn’t quite decided yet.

When Jack reached his door, he heard noise coming from inside. He looked down at his phone to any text from David. If David was coming over and waiting for Jack, he would usually text him.

With the absence of a text on his phone, Jack became concerned. Only two people have the key to his apartment, he and his boyfriend. Jack slowly opened the door and stepped in, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not alert the surprise guest.

He heard the sink running in the kitchen and saw a figure moving about. Jack recognized the figure as David, which continued to confuse him. Why was he here if he hadn’t texted Jack?

Jack dropped his stuff off and walked over to the entrance of his kitchen. There stood David at the sink, headphones in, paint brushes in his hand. He was oblivious to the world.

Jack watched in awe as his boyfriend grabbed another paint brush, poured some soap on it, and ran it across the palm of his hand. No one has ever washed his paint for him before. It has always been him.

“Dave?” he finally called out. The boy didn’t hear him, so he tried again. “Davey!”

David’s head snapped in his direction, frozen. He looked like he was a child that was caught in the middle of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

“Jack!” he exclaimed. He quickly turned off the water and dried his hands. As he turned towards Jack, he pulled out his headphones. “What are you doing here?”

“I think I should be askin’ you that question,” he laughed. “You washin’ my brushes?” David looked down at the ground, blush on his cheeks.

“I-Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Why?” Jack took a step forward and grabbed a paint brush that he had set on a towel to dry, checking out the bristles. It almost looked like he had just taken it out of a package.

“Well, you said you were having a bad day, and I know that you like to paint to relieve stress, so I came to clean your brushes so you don’t have to deal with waiting.” David rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. “In hindsight, this is really weird. Sorry.”

“No!” Jack exclaimed. David shot him a confused look. Jack tried again. “No, it’s not weird. It’s actually really sweet.”

“Even though I basically break into your house when you’re not here?”

“Davey,” Jack cooed, “I gave ya a key. It ain’t breakin’ in when you have a key.”

“Debatable,” David mumbled. Jack smiled and pulled him into a hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck. David wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and sighed. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course not, Dave,” Jack mumbled. “I’m real touched that you did this. No one has eve’ thought of doin’ this for me.”

“How stupid are they.” Jack just let out a laugh. David has always been bitter about how Jack’s past relationships have treated him--except for Katherine, but that’s besides the point.

“How ‘bout we go lay down? I’m too tired to paint and I just really wanna be laid on.” 

“I will never understand how you don’t feel like you aren’t being crushed,” David mumbled. Jack placed a kiss on his neck before pulling back, moving his arms to go around David’s waist.

“I told ya, the pressure feels nice.”

“Alrighty, you weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just thought it would be a cute idea if Davey was Israeli. I had to look up their official language and I just went with Arabic, because why not???? It’s a cool language. Hebrew is too. Idek man leave me alone.  
> Also if I get something wrong here about Israel the country or Judaism or anything please tell me so i can go in a fix it. It will be the one time that I actually go back and fix my story.  
> *Kippah: a skullcap worn in public by Orthodox Jewish men or during prayer by other Jewish men.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting  
> If you have any story suggestions, I'm open to ideas!


End file.
